


О пользе подслушивания

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB
Genre: Aural Kink, Kinks, Loud Sex, M/M, PWP, RPS - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Гакт подслушивает.
Relationships: Chachamaru/You (GacktJOB), Gackt - Relationship





	О пользе подслушивания

Гакт ненавидел спать один в отелях во время туров. В любое другое время (например, когда путешествовал просто так, для удовольствия), дома — сколько угодно. Во время тура же он всегда чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, оставаясь в пустом номере, где все было чужое, пахло как-то по-особому, как пахнет только в отелях... Помимо этого были у него вполне определенные потребности, удовлетворять которые чаще всего выпадало на долю Ю или Чачи, реже — на кого-то, кого он успевал склеить в краткий промежуток времени между концертом и отелем. Засыпая потным, уставшим и довольным рядом с живым и теплым человеком, он чувствовал себя спокойно и умиротворенно. Бывали, однако, ночи, когда он все же оставался один — как и сегодня. Ю с Чачей улизнули из поля его зрения так быстро, что он даже обиделся: оба же прекрасно знают, что один из них может ему срочно понадобиться... Эгоисты.

Номер Гакта находился рядом с чачиным. Время было уже давно за полночь, все спали. Весь этаж отеля был занят Гактом и его многочисленной «свитой», а потому обслугу просили весь этаж без предварительной просьбы не беспокоить, дабы все могли выспаться и отдохнуть. Гакт после концерта, немного придя в себя, сидел в баре отеля и проводил дегустацию (ну, это он так сказал) местных алкогольных напитков. Возвращался он, пьяный, уставший, голодный и злой, шаткой походкой, и у двери чачиного номера вдруг остановился, почувствовав головокружение. Стараясь справиться с собой («Только не блевать!»), он опустился на пол рядом с дверью в номер. До его номера оставалось пройти еще два или три шага.

С минуту он сидел, прикрыв глаза. Он попытался протрезветь, но не получилось. Вставать на ноги не хотелось, и он решил уже спать прямо здесь, как вдруг что-то привлекло его внимание. Он не сразу заметил, что под дверью чачиного номера виднеется полоска света. Значит, в номере еще не спят. Он попытался заглянуть под дверь, чтобы понять, что творится в номере, но сквозь такую узкую щель ничего нельзя было увидеть. Гакт уселся поудобнее и напряг слух. Слышал он очень хорошо, а Чачу и Ю знал достаточно хорошо, чтобы наглядно себе представлять, что там происходит.

В номере послышался звук открываемой двери, шаги — мокрыми босыми ногами по полу — и чей-то смех. Снова шаги. Глухой вопрос, сквозь голос прорывается улыбка. _Чача сидит на кровати и чистит ногти или читает, а Ю выходит из душа с чалмой из полотенца на голове. Шлепает мокрыми огромными ступнями по полу. Чача поднимает взгляд, видит его и смеется. Ю делает вид, что обижается._ Ю всегда выходил из душа с полотенцем на голове, и это было единственное, что прикрывало его тело — Гакт хорошо это знал. В ответ слышится хрипловатый шепот Чачи. _Что-то бесстыдное и пошлое, прикрытое деланной веселостью или стыдливостью. Ю улыбается в ответ и наклоняется к Чаче._ Звук поцелуя. Смачно. Мокро. Отвратительно.

Гакт тяжело вздохнул. Ю всегда целует так, словно собирается тебя изнасиловать языком. У Чачи — поцелуи сдержанные, но в них всегда чувствуется такая страсть, что Гакт готов кончить только от мысли об этом. _Чача запрокидывает голову, стараясь как можно глубже проникнуть в рот Ю и дать ему проникнуть в свой. Он не закрывает глаза сразу, исподволь наблюдая за тем, закрывает ли глаза Ю. У Ю глаза плотно закрыты еще за секунду до соприкосновения губ, так что это бессмысленно._ Но Чача всегда так делает. Гакт никогда не мог этого понять. Как не мог понять и того, почему сам так делает...

Едва слышно скрипнула кровать — Ю сел рядом с Чачей. Снова влажные звуки — они целуются, и будут еще долго целоваться. Гакт задумывается на мгновение и достает сигарету. Он не уверен, что курить — хорошая идея, но ему сейчас это необходимо. Зажигалки, однако, он не нашел и просто раскрошил сигарету, мысленно выругавшись на себя, на Ю, на Чачу, на отель, снова на себя. Кровать снова скрипнула — оба улеглись на нее поверх покрывала. _Чача вытягивается, прикрывает глаза и запрокидывает голову, чтобы подставить шею поцелуям. Его руки с длинными тонкими пальцами тянутся к изголовью кровати, но не дотягиваются до него. Его тело вытянуто, напряжено, как струна, и он ждет..._

Тихий хрипловатый шепот — на этот раз это Ю. Наверняка что-нибудь про «давай выключим свет» или «ты такой красивый». Почему Ю терпеть не может заниматься этим при свете, Гакт никогда понять не мог. Такое красивое тело... Снова кровать. Шаги. Полоска света под дверью исчезает, и Гакт остается в абсолютной темное — тусклой лампы под потолком он не замечает. Еще какие-то шорохи. Ю, видимо, избавляется от полотенца. А Чача в это же время развязывает пояс своего розового халата. Если он, конечно, в халате... а не голый, например, что тоже весьма вероятно.

На этот раз они целуются так неистово и яростно, что сквозь влажные чмоки прорываются слабые стоны. _Ю наваливается на Чачу всем телом, старательно прижимаяcь к его паху своим. Тонкие чачины пальцы зарываются в мокрые еще волосы Ю, пробегают по шее и плечам. И он так же прижимается к нему..._ Гакт мысленно взвыл. Он бы многое сейчас отдал за то, чтобы кто-нибудь прижался к его паху. Он сжал свой член и стал медленно, будто не желая этого делать, гладить его сквозь натянувшуюся ткань штанов. Послышался торопливый и сбивчивый шепот Чачи, сквозь который Гакту удалось разобрать имя Ю. Ю ответил что-то, и снова зашевелился матрас под ними. _Ю повернулся на спину, позволяя Чаче оказаться сверху._ Снова шепот. Чача что-то спросил, Ю ответил. Слышно, что оба улыбаются. Опять шорохи и шуршание. _Ю ищет на прикроватной тумбочке презервативы и смазку. В темноте он ничего не видит и то и дело натыкается на пульт от кондиционера, плеер, пульт от телевизора. Чача нетерпеливо ерзает и то и дело отвлекает его от поисков поцелуями в шею._

Шорох, шепот, хихиканье, раздраженный вздох. Радостный возглас. Гакту удалось разобрать сказанную на кансайском диалекте фразу «О, нашел!» И в который уже раз его оглушают влажные звуки поцелуев. Кровать реагирует на каждое движение парочки, и Гакту кажется уже, что она смеется над ним и его нелепым одиночеством. Судорожный вздох Ю. Еще один. Он втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и стонет во весь голос. _Длинные пряди падают на живот и щекочут его. Тонкие изящные губы обхватывают внушительных размеров член. Пальцы с безупречным маникюром сжимают бедра._ «Боже мой, Юки...» - ясно услышал Гакт. Мастерство Чачи в этом деле вполне могло бы сравниться с его мастерством игры на гитаре. С помощью минета он мог добиться от Гакта практически чего угодно — даже если не особо старался... И Гакт прекрасно понимал Ю и причину его несдерживаемых стонов, которые, наверное, слышал уже весь отель, а не только Гакт. 

Гакт расстегнул ремень и ширинку, засунул руку в штаны и обхватил член, чуть не до крови закусывая губу, чтобы не застонать и не выдать себя. Его член пульсировал и ныл от возбуждения. Гакт стал ласкать его, стараясь не переусердствовать и не довести себя до оргазма раньше, чем там, за стенкой, прекратится «радиоспектакль» с участием обоих его любовников.

В номере снова зашевелились и зашептались. Поцеловались. Еще раз. _Ю притягивает Чачу к себе, целует его, опрокидывая на спину и раздвигая ему ноги. Чача подается бедрами вперед, и Ю сжимает его член..._

Гакт уже не был уверен, что слышит их стоны, а не свои. Сознание, затуманенное алкоголем, ревностью, возбуждением, расплывалось. Звуки, ощущения, образы, которое рисовало ему воображение, воспоминания — все сливалось в единую смесь, которая накрывала волной кайфа покруче любого наркотика. Гакт на мгновение замер. Снова прислушался. Сосредоточился именно на тех звуках, что доносились из номера. Да, там совершенно точно занимались любовью. _Ю двигается с силой и неистовостью. На каждое его движение Чача отзывается стоном и сильнее обвивает его руками и ногами, подаваясь ему навстречу._ Чача вдруг застонал так громко, что у Гакта зазвенело в ушах. Он знал, что скоро они оба кончат. По дыханию слышал, что Ю уже на грани, как и Чача. Едва он подумал об этом, его накрыла волна оргазма. Он кончил, обильно излившись себе в ладонь и закусив рукав куртки, чтобы не закричать от совершенно невероятного кайфа. Обессиленный, он сполз на пол и довольно долго так и лежал, стараясь отдышаться, хватая ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба. 

За дверью раздался еще один пронзительный стон Чачи, и вслед за ним — стон Ю. _Чача впивается ногтями Ю в спину, выгибается под ним и, тяжело дыша, падает на кровать. Ю стонет сквозь зубы, сильнее сжимает бедра Чачи._ Они снова зашептались, иногда целуя друг друга, но Гакт этого уже не слышал. Кое-как поднявшись на ноги и вытерев о штаны испачканную руку, он, шатаясь и ничего не соображая, добрался до своего номера. Он все еще слышал все, что происходило за стенкой, но до его сознания это уже не доходило. Перед тем как провалиться в сон, он успел подумать, что еще доберется до обоих изменников и устроит каждому такую ночь, какой они точно никогда не забудут...


End file.
